


What it's like

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Genderswap, Magic, Other, Presumed Dead, Supernatural Elements, temporary female!heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam thinks Bray killed Heath. But instead he turned him into a woman, and Adam sees his best friend in a completely new light.





	What it's like

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

The Social Outcasts had humiliated the Wyatt Family at RAW, and Bray wouldn't take it. He led them into a trap and separated Bo and Curtis from the other two men. Heath and Adam had lost their way in the backstage area. When Heath entered a room, the door closed behind him before Adam could follow him. Adam was pounding against it, but it wouldn't open, no matter what he tried.

Suddenly he heard Bray's voice. "Heath is dead."

"What?!" Adam looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Heath is gone. You will never see him again. He's dead! He's dead!" Bray's evil laughter was echoing through the hallway before it became quiet.

_No, no, no, that couldn't be true!_ Adam's eyes filled with tears, although he refused to believe it. This had to be some kind of bad joke!

The door made a cracking noise and swung open. In the middle of the room lay a woman. She seemed to be unconscious. Adam dashed into the room. There were no windows and no other doors. It was true. Heath was gone. He sank to his knees, heartbroken, crying. He still couldn't believe he would never see him again. After all this time they'd spent together, traveled together.

Back then when he'd almost given up, Heath had been the only one who had cared about him, had invited him to become a member of the Social Outcasts, had given him a home. Every time they had sung terribly wrong to a song on the radio or had watched crappy TV shows or had laughed at each other's stupid jokes... He just couldn't believe that all of that was over now.

But... he had to take care of the woman first. Maybe she was hurt and he had to take her to a doctor. After that, he could still mourn the loss of his best friend...

He wiped the tears from his face and tried to pull himself together. Then he went to her, knelt down and carefully shook her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

He was still too shocked to notice that she was wearing the same T-shirt and jeans Heath had worn earlier. He did notice, though, that her hair had the same color. But it was very long, similar to Heath's hair a few years ago when he'd been with 3MB.

The woman blinked and sat up. "What happened?" She seemed to be confused. "Hey, wait a minute... what happened to my voice?!"

"I don't know. I think Bray Wyatt attacked you." Adam still sounded a bit hoarse. "Are you hurt?"

She stared at her hands and arms, then touched her breasts and crotch. "What the fuck?! I'm a woman?!"

"Um... yeah, I see that," Adam said insecurely. _Did she have a concussion?_ She was acting weird. He noticed that she had the same big dark eyes as Heath. _No, he was probably just seeing things because he missed him..._

"What are you... Adam, it's me!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." _She knew his name?_

"It's me, Heath! Bray must have used some magic to turn me into a woman."

"Heath?" Adam's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Heath!" He hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead. I'm so glad..." Suddenly he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

Heath chuckled. "It's okay. It's still me. It's just my body... it's a bit different."

Adam was crying again, but this time out of relief and happiness. Wiping his eyes, he said, "We gotta find Bray and force him to reverse the spell."

"Yeah, but it's already late and I'm sure he's left. Maybe we should just go to the hotel for now and search for him tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah, I'm kinda tired."

"So, um... do we take a room together?"

"Of course!" Heath smiled at him. "I'm a girl now. You gotta protect me."

Her laugh made Adam feel something new he hadn't felt before for his friend. He could see the similarities between Heath's male and female version. Yet, there was something very different.

 

* * *

 

When they entered their hotel room, they both stopped and stared at the double bed.

"Fuck, I forgot to tell the receptionist we're not a couple." Adam felt stupid. He was really not himself today. "I'm sorry. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nah, that's not necessary. We're best friends. That's okay."

They unpacked their bags and Heath went to the bathroom. A little bit later Adam was still so confused, he followed her without knocking on the door. Heath was standing in front of the mirror, completely naked. She looked at him, more surprised than angry.

Adam blushed. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I forgot..." He just wanted to leave again when he saw the way she was touching her own breasts. "Um... what are you doing there?"

Now it was Heath who blushed. "Um... I just..." She sighed and dropped her arms. "I just thought... if I get my real body back tomorrow, this is my only chance to find out what it's like... I mean, to have a female body... what it feels like..."

Adam swallowed hard. He couldn't help staring at her as she had turned toward him. She even had the same tattoos as usual. But... "You're beautiful."

Heath laughed. "Yeah, I got lucky, didn't I?"

"Do you... I mean... I could help you if you want... you know, um, feeling..." Adam stammered, unusually shy.

Heath bit her lip. "Do you... want to touch me?"

Adam nodded. "May I?"

Heath walked to him but then stopped. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom..."

"Yeah, of course." Adam turned around and went back to the bed.

She followed him and stepped in front of him, looking at the floor. "Can you kiss me?"

Adam cupped her face with one hand and then softly pressed his lips on hers. He had to pull her head a bit down as she was still an inch taller than him, but it felt good. She put her hands on his hips and kissed back. Adam, though, tried to not touch her naked body. They were just quietly kissing, tasting each other, licking and sucking lips for a few minutes before Heath pulled away and smiled shyly.

"That feels good. I... I want you to take me."

Adam stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Heath nodded. But then she wondered, "Do you think I'm still a virgin – I mean this body?"

"I don't know. We don't have to do it..."

"No, I want it. Let's ruin this body!" Heath laughed.

Adam smiled at her. "Wait a minute..."

He went to the bathroom and came back with a towel which he placed on the bed. Then he took a condom from his bag and put it on the nightstand. "We can always stop if you change your mind..."

He could barely finish his sentence as Heath jumped forward and kissed him again while she shoved her hands under his T-shirt and made him take it off. Adam cupped her full breasts and brushed his fingers over her erect nipples. Heath let out a moan and massaged Adam's growing bulge through his jeans. Adam pulled away just to quickly take them off, so that he was standing there, only dressed in his briefs now.

She crawled onto the bed and lay down on her back. Adam followed her and straddled her hips. He moved his hands over her porcelain skin and traced her tattoos while he continued to place kisses all over her. Little by little, he went down her body until he slipped between her legs and started to caress her thighs. She spread them wide, moaning as she felt her body getting hot. There was also something else, a new feeling to her. She blushed when she realized she was wet.

Adam kissed her thighs. His mouth moved higher and higher until he was right between her legs. She could feel his hot breath on her womanhood. He kissed her clit and made her moan loudly. She curled her toes and buried her hand in Adam's hair as he was slowly licking her, sucking on her swollen clit.

Heath arched her back. "Fuck, I didn't know you're so talented with your tongue."

She was so wet now, the towel under her was soaked. Adam smiled. He carefully spread her lips apart and pushed the tip of his tongue into her. She gasped. He grabbed her hips and started to fuck her with his tongue, tasting her sweet nectar and eliciting moans from her.

"Fuck... yes, yes, yes!" Heath couldn't hold back.

Adam grinned and sat up to look at her. She was lying there with a flushed face and closed eyes. Her breath was fast and shallow. He put his hand between her legs and used her juice to wet her clit. Then he pushed his middle finger into her, curved it and searched for her G-spot.

"Ahhh, it feels so good. Please fuck me," she begged.

Adam added a second finger and rubbed them both against her sweet spot. "Like this?"

"No... oh god... give me your dick, please!" Heath had never thought she would be so needy. But she wanted it so much now.

Adam got up to drop his briefs to the floor. They were already soaked with precum. He took the condom from the nightstand, tore open the package and rolled it on. Then he went back between Heath's legs and pressed the head of his hard cock against her entrance. "You want this?"

"Yes, please. Fuck me!"

Adam inched into her until he felt a little resistance. "Seems like you're really a virgin..."

Heath looked at him, almost surprised.

"That's gonna hurt a little. You want me to...?"

Heath nodded and wrapped her arms around Adam's body. "Do it, please."

It was a short sharp pain. Heath clenched her teeth. But soon it was forgotten as Adam pushed deeper and deeper into her until he was buried to the hilt in her. He stroked her cheek.

"Are you okay? You're doing great, baby."

Heath opened her eyes and pulled him down to give him a kiss. "It feels... good. You... inside...me..." she stammered shyly while looking away.

Adam chuckled and gave her another kiss. "You feel great, too." He slowly started to move. "Is this okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fuck, you're tight."

He continued to gently push into her warm depths until she begged, "Faster..."

It didn't take long until they were both moaning and sweating while Adam was thrusting hard into her. "I can't... I'm close..."

He moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit, making her gasp. With a few more strokes, he came and slowly pulled out of her. A little bit of blood dripped onto the towel.

Heath's whole body filled with a warm, tingling sensation. Adam's finger on her knob made her shiver. She screamed when waves of pleasure crashed over her. Adam pressed his hand against her twitching womanhood until she relaxed. Then he got up, quickly threw away the condom and lay down next to her. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"That was great. Are you okay?"

Heath nodded. "Yeah."

"So how did it feel?"

"Good. Really good."

"Better than as a man?"

"I'm not sure. Different..." She grinned. "But you're really great."

Adam chuckled. "Thanks. You too." He kissed her lips. "I'm tired now. Wanna sleep?"

Heath nodded again.

 

* * *

 

When Adam woke up the next morning, Heath was pressed against his back. He turned around and was surprised. "Heath? It's you again!"

Heath's eyes flipped open. He sat up and moved his hands over his body. "I'm a man again!"

"Seems like the spell was just temporary."

"Yeah." Heath looked at the other man and was ashamed. He couldn't believe he'd been so needy to let his best friend fuck him. He was sure Bray's magic had not only influenced his body but also his mind. "We shouldn't tell anyone about this."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we shouldn't."

"Do you think Bray messed with both of our brains? Some kind of _sex pollen?"_

"Maybe. But..." Adam reached out for Heath's hand and smiled. "I don't regret it."

Heath smiled back and interlaced their fingers. "Yeah, me neither."

 


End file.
